The Oncoming Wolf
by the Bad Wolf 02
Summary: Rose, a Torchwood agent in Pete’s world, has been harbouring a unique, undetectable form of energy for years. Nobody knew it was their until a crazy Time Lord activates the only intact Gallifreyan Artron Sphere and pulls her back to the parralel universe. Rose uses her secrets to avoid disaster but the inevitable begins to happen. Can the Doctor save Rose? (On Hiatus)
1. TorchwoodMission

-She ran, gun harnessed behind her back despite the rules: the girl had never been one for weapons. She guessed she only had him to owe it to. Whistling wildly, the wind blew her short hair in streaming waves from her head like an angel. Like rays of sun, the short strands of golden hair stuck out brightly from the white surroundings. Framing the old and abandoned depo, the large forest of iced evergreens swayed quietly and whispered. Her soft footsteps crunching in the snow echoed around the large clearing as she got closer to her target. Slowly, she slipped into the barn,

"Mickey, location reached. Over."

The radio gritted white noise around the dark space,

"Come in Mickey, over?"

Nothing but white noise again. The blonde sighed loudly before stepping back outside and pressing her back against the cold wall. She was wearing her usual attire for work: a black, shiny leather jacket with golden studs; a collared black zip-up crop top; a long, black leggings from her mum; a ripped pair of denim shorts that were almost too small for her now; some grey cons that she'd worn ever since she lost him; and the tight belt carrying all her equipment. She twisted the dial calmly, hoping to find some sort of response. More grounding noice creased through until a deep voice jerked out of the small speaker,

"Copy. Visuals? Over."

The agent's ex always enjoyed making her worry. Talking over the communicators amused him. They were required to speak this way over the walkie-talkies like they had been taught in Torchwood's strict training. Mickey shared the young women's stamina and fell short of her height only by three centimetres. He had dark skin with short, black hair and was soft and afraid when they had first met all those years ago but now that they both knew what was out there, life had changed. The twenty-three year old had been stuck here for just under three years which was in her opinion past long enough. It was evident that she wasn't the only one to wish that she were elsewhere. To put it in a basic way, the defender of Earth could read minds. She acquired the skill on Satellite 5. Being able to see other people's thoughts so easily was an ability that nobody seemed to share with her. In fact, the girl didn't remember when she suddenly became hyper-aware of the world. Tons of knowledge poured of her tongue at first but she soon found keeping quiet helped. It was like the mind-reading and knowledge was just an add-on to her adventures. A special add-on that was developing slowly as things began to fit together like a jigsaw. Over this time, she had put a good use to herself: she got a job at her dad's place and put herself through the required exams, tests and practise needed. One year in, she'd made it through to the company's indoor research department. This didn't suit the Londoner very well so she set about getting herself into the swat team which now consisted of Mickey, Jake, his mates, Jenny and herself.

The young girl, Jenny, looked much like herself with blonde, mid-length hair; light, hazel eyes; a brilliant sense of fashion; and a sturdy shape. Jenny was the second closest member to her on the team and was just like a younger sister: always inspired by you and striving to help in every way possible. Then there were the punk-rebel boys that Mickey had befriended on their first trip here. She didn't hate them but their taste of fashion and talk wasn't remotely her style. Her boss wasn't kind but still took to her nicely and his boss was her dad. Pete Tyler was an important man, not only her father, and he had many roles in major companies. This made her either unpopular or famous depending on who she met. She usually took to taking the bus instead of walking or joining her dad in his car. This way, nobody would fluster her or upset her.

**A/N:**

**Hello, it's Kitty here. This is quite a fun story to write. But it will get darker, I'm going to rate it T for safety. I hope your enjoying this as much as I am, please like/follow/review: it means a lot to me!!! I gotta go now xxx**


	2. BadWolf

She shook her head,

"No visuals, permission to enter?"

Silence. She muted her radio and stepped inside. It was dark inside. Too dark. She pulled out her torch and immediately saw her target: an orb settled into the earth that landed merely a few hours ago carrying an unknown energy source. She pulled up her radio,

"In, visuals gained. Area secure."

Behind her, the echoing footsteps of boots alerted her of her teams arrival. She grinned and turned to Jenny,

"What d'ya think?"

Jenny gave her a smile back,

"Looks cool, can we approach?"

They turn to Mickey who nods and questions their boss through the radio. He turns to his ex,

"Permission given, be careful, I'm not losing you today."

She just smirked at him and slipped her torch into her belt and slowly treaded towards the small sphere. She made it half way across the warehouse before stopping and calling out,

"Mickey, can you hear something?"

He replied with a no but she couldn't seem to hear. She stared at the orb whilst her friends shouted her name over and over. Two more staggering steps towards it and like a fire of magic-dust, her skin was alight with gold. The gold of Artron energy.

Mickey ran towards her in vain. All he could hear was his ex's deep breathing as she hung in the air. Never before had she looked so beautiful yet so scarily strong. Her hair ran in short waves up and down mesmerisingly whilst her elegant body dropped in the air with a bright shimmer emitting from her skin. Her once hazel eyes which held a galaxy of love now circled in a bright yellow abyss leading to all that is, that was, that ever could be. Mickey dived back to his friends and began shouting down his radio, requesting help and immediate back-up but the only noise that responded was a song. A soft song with no words, just a melody. It was mesmerising and only Jenny noticed when her golden head snapped around at the sound arms flung out and fingers closed gently into a weak, clenched fist. Mickey's hands trembled as he dropped the radio and it broke into dust on the floor. Jake looked up at his friend with an undeniable fear, his need to flee greatened. He grabbed his friends arm and tugged him towards the door before wrestling Mickey out. Only Jenny was left staring at her. A goddess almost, and Jenny wasn't afraid.

The song was empowering, beautiful and pounding. Da da da dum, da da da dum. Over and over to the beat of two hearts. She began to sing gently, her voice was not hoarse but silky and much like it had been when she was twenty. No smile flickered on her face but a peaceful, soft expression clouded the past fury. Jenny snook past her and reached for the orb. Unknown to Jenny, this girl she looked up to was in fact her mother. Not biologically, no. But the closest person to her father at the time she was generated in the DNA machine on a distant planet. As soon as Jenny reaches the object, she had the sudden urge to pick it up and so she did. It was warm, smooth and bursting with energy in her hands. Jenny ran towards the exit making the mistake of turning one last time to look at her friend. The glowing figure was after her, gliding through the air silently. She landed in front of Jenny with a light thump and held out her hands lightly. It was clear what she wanted, Jenny didn't know what to do.

**A/N:**

**So, any guesses or speculations? Hope your enjoying this! Stories are funnnn! I'm not mentioning names as you've probably deduced until a future chapter (show me don't tell me kinda thing) but still. Introducing Donna and the Doctor next!**


	3. Tardis

-They laughed loudly. The red-head grasped the console as they were flung left, right and centre. He just spun round and round as it moved and landed on his back on the floor with a thump when it landed. They laughed loudly, he bounced up and ran around to grab his trench-coat. Donna simply tugged on her normal jacket and they headed out. He smiled,

"Good old planet, this! Look!!! It has a shop, I love shops?"

He continued rambling as they strode out of the blue box into the open. It was bustling with life and Donna reached out for his arm so they wouldn't get separated,

"Oi! Don't leave me behind, you!"

They laughed and continued there walk past the many different stalls. They were looking at a fruit stall with strange blue fruits with bright orange skin when Donna's friend stopped and twitched,

"Hold on Donna, just getting a telepathic signal here, it's from the Tardis. Wait, what? No! Come on Donna, you don't wanna be stranded here do you?"

They weaved around people and past stalls until they reached the police box. It was almost de-materialising in front of their eyes. He grabbed his companion's arm and leapt at the ghost-box and falling through the door inside. They were left sprawled out on the grating to take it all in. Donna groaned,

"Can't we ever go somewhere nice without trouble?!"

He sat up slowly and shook his head before springing to his feet and stroking the console,

"That's funny, she's taken us somewhere. But, I don't know where..."

Donna rolled her eyes and pushed open the doors of the Tardis. She just lent against the doorway, staring out casually like it was the easiest thing in the world. He scoffed and began fiddling with the controls, back turned to the doors, cheeks tinged pink in a light embarrassment. Donna stood up slowly and blinked multiple times,

"Oi, Doctor. Come here! We're in London!"

**A/N:**

**Next we get to see Bad Wolf being her magic self/selves/thing or whatever. I tried to make her seem really superior so hope you see that.**


	4. Jack?

-She spun the ball on her finger delicately and rolled it down her arm, over her shoulders, all the way up to the tip of her index finger on the opposite hand without dropping it. Every movement was so effortless and smooth it seemed unreal. Jenny was in despair as her friend turned again and glided away to the centre of the barn in the dark. Her presence was the only light in here and Jenny shivered as she stood in the dark again. The young cadet watched hesitantly. The sphere beneath soft, golden hands shook gently as her fingers pushed through a small crack, prizing it open. Slowly, the golden light seeped out and flooded all means of vision or sense. Neither the girl nor Jenny could see. The song surrounded the glowing girl like a blanket. She let out a content sigh and whispered under her breath,

"The Bad Wolf will call out to it's Oncoming Storm, and when done so. Eternity will fulfil that forever." With that one last harmonic word, Jenny was plunged into darkness drowning in the silence alone. Rose was gone.

Jack squinted through the plastic flaps in the H.Saxon warehouse. There it was: the golden chamber. The Captain had made it this far undercover and he didn't want to blow it. In the little prep area, he pulled on a lab-coat and put on his special Torchwood lab-specs. Now was the time to play it cool. He casually walked into the working area trying to claim the workstation closest to the golden-tinted yet still see-through sphere. Most of them were reserved so he found himself on the second row at the front. Placing himself at the desk, he pulled out a recorder which he placed in the corner in case of emergencies and began to work on the computer. He did as Tosh requested and soon Jack had completed requirements for his cover. His name was James Smith, a tech scientist assisting on the GAS project. Although he had no clue what GAS stood for, he knew if the name Harold Saxon was included in anything, it meant trouble, this trouble was known as the Master.

Rose felt the gentle experience pull away from her. It was like the sensation of falling from a very high place. She gasped as if she'd been deprived of air and collapsed to the floor, blinded by a bright, white light. Eventually, Rose blinked open her eyes after what seemed like minutes. She could hear a booming voice, it was subdued and muffled so she assumed that her hearing had been damaged in some sort of explosion. What had happened, she was so close to the sphere and then, what?? She pushed herself to her knees and stood up, not daring to look weak in front of Jenny, no matter how drained she felt. She shrugged off the nagging worry and rubbed her eyes and pushing her short hair behind her ears. However, when she finally gained sight, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. The room had changed completely. In fact, it looked as if she had been captured and was being watched by a hundred or so people. She shivered when all eyes fell on her, full curiosity and wonder. Rose felt flustered and weak but held her strong stance. Something had gone wrong so she scanned the crowd for Mickey with walkie-talkie in hand ready to demand help if needed. She told herself she was just following procedures but truth be told she couldn't keep this up long without reinsurance. She blocked out the many thoughts that began to stab Rose's brain when she slowly began to use her skill: there were too many people and Rose didn't have a high level of experience. Her gaze drifted slowly across face to face skipping across a bunch before her eyes snapped back like an elastic, rubber band to one familiar face. She dropped the walkie -talkie and ignored it clattering to the floor. A single tear dropped out of her eye at the sight of a long-lost friend. A smile curled Rose's lips but then followed she screwed her brow into a confused furrow. And then a look of loss. Tears beaded at the corners of her eyes and she looked away as they washed her mascara down in black streaks. Her voice came out strained and barely audible,

"Jack..."

She soon fainted and was removed from the globe by a group of men in hazmat suits who were none to careful with handling her.

**A/N:**

**Long Chapter this one, all mystical yet sad. I'm really glad you are enjoying this!!! Please leave a like/follow or review if you wouldn't mind. This story is just beginning!!! Sorry for the wait, I just broke up for a holiday so will have time to post now! Xoxo Kitty out **


	5. Jack’sPOV

**A/N:**

**Long story short, been a bit busy so I'm gonna upload a longer chapter rn. ****Thank you for waiting!**

"Hellooooooo, everybody! It's meee...The one and only Harold Saxon!"

Everybody in the crowd applauded as Harold stepped down from the podium and handed the stage to another nerdy looking bloke. The crowd silenced and listened to the man who had the boring job of safety instructions. Of course, nobody was really paying attention. About a minute later, Harold coughed down the mic,

"Alrighty, now... the moment you've all been waiting for! The GAS event is predicted to start in, say... About ten seconds! Enjoy!"

He jumped back down and rocked back in his armchair with a satisfied smirk that said mischief. The undercover spy was on his guard. Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four- the crowd gasped as the glass orb filled with golden dust. Two. The Captain kept one eye on the Master who was swivelling in circles with a glass of champagne at his hand. His spinny chair halted eventually and Jack could focus easier. Whilst keeping his other glued to the event happening in front of him, he continued to watch the Master. Relief flooded his systems when nothing happened. He waited for the cloud to stop blocking their view. His attention spiralled away from the time lord to the sphere. A bright glow in human form shone through the glass. When it faded, Jack's face was the picture of shock, curiosity and utter relief: before his very eyes, a girl wearing black had simply appeared but collapsed quickly: no harm or danger at the moment. He couldn't see her well enough for the Torchwood specs to scan her so he moved back a bit from his desk being careful not to daw attention to himself in the crowded room. The sudden daze of pre-shock passed and Jack was back to focusing on the task at hand. Getting a lock on the subject would be easier when she stood up. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack observed the misled Time Lord lean forward in his seat, surprise literally jumping off his face. He turned around and whispered to a few colleagues with laptops. They began typing at lightning speed, clearly doing a recognition search or some sort off feed back to their HQ. Jack's attention was drawn back to the sphere when the female shuddered and appeared to recover slightly.

Chatter broke out and Jack deemed it safe to have a quick conversation with his team,

"Gwen, Owen. Any more info, keep it tight? Tosh, got enough data yet? I'm feeling a bit exposed in front of subject Kos-"

The Master's head flipped around and his piercing eyes were cutting through the people in Jack's area. Instinctively, he turned his back and hid nonchalantly behind a group of bickering scientists. Sighing in relief, Jack continued,

"Close one, forgot they could hear their real name even in a noisy and crowded room. I don't think he saw me. Don't come for me be it I'm found. I'll get back, promise."

Jack surreptitiously removed the ear-fit communicator and put it in his trouser pocket. He turned around and recovered his position. The crowd went silent so that Harold could speak. The man coughed loudly down the microphone,

"What a result?! Our predictions read the sphere could bring an item of it's origin to its exact location. Let's get a load of this! Well, young girl-If you're a girl-what's your name? Where did you come from, eh? Hello?"

Jack watched as the girl stood up steadily in a meaningful manner. She had her back turned and she looked stable however his body-language skills told him that she was far from it. He felt a warm buzz of deja-vous as he stared at this girl, it was her posture and stance that reminded him of someone. Jack could hear the only just audible sound of his specs' lenses zooming in. Slowly, the blonde girl began to turn around with her eyes set on the many people surrounding her. If she was flustered by this situation, she hid it well apart from the way she was clutching that radio like the last scrap of hope she held. Jack grew restless and his patience wore thin as the girl continued to take her time. The Captain closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck in annoyance. All he wanted to do was get out. He opened his eyes- what? Literally, the last thing he expected to see was the exact same Rose Tyler he had seen so many years ago on Satellite 5. Their eyes locked and Jack longed to wipe away her tears. He mouthed her name but his jaw was shaking with an overpowering emotion of joy. A smile was weaving its way onto her face. And he felt a press against his brain. A tingling telepathic press that felt inhuman. Seconds later, she was back on the floor weak as a fish on dry land. A group of men dragged her out and Jack just watched as his dear friend disappeared once again. Could this day get any worse.

The Doctor frowned at his monitor: London. Of course he knew he was in London but it felt strange. Too many things felt wrong for this to be any old day. And no, he didn't want to start a Paradox. He looked at his friend with this manic grin reading trouble,

"What'd'ya think. Take it or leave it?"

Donna sighed knowingly and stepped out of the threshold leaving him in the Tardis alone. He shrugged,

"Taking it I guess? Be a good girl whilst I'm gone."

Tapping the railings and grabbing his trench coat from the coral strut. He stepped out facing his console and pulling the door to. He turned bouncily almost falling head over heels backwards. The Powell Estate... Sniffing the air, the Doctor walked back into the Tardis and leant into the console. His face was no longer happy- his whirling brown eyes becoming a whirlwind. A storm. The Oncoming Storm. He growled,

"Why, of all places? Why here!? SHE'S GONE! And it's my fault, do you know how guilty that makes me feel?! Rose has gone, ok? Now, let's go."

Donna's look of amusement became one of worry and pity. Still outside, leaning against the box, she could hear the Doctor ranting with a machine, she didn't see what was wrong. The Tardis had taken them to London so what? And there was nothing so bad about this place. The estate was three stories high and 15 flats long before it came to a bend of a shorter length. Each flat had two small, plastic-framed windows; a wooden, painted door with a supposedly working doorbell and in some cases a small cat-flap. They were stood in the space outside, blocked in on two sides by the estate and the other direction opposite by another house. Donna walked around the Tardis calmly, trying to put out the Doctor's shouts. She stroked the royal blue-no-Tardis blue police box. It was exciting joining the Doctor in his time travelling machine, so many times and places to visit. Even the flipping ship had a conscience; she whirred at Donna's soft, delicate touch. The Tardis liked the Doctor's companions and she didn't care about suffering any consequences. She held the time vortex, she helped the Doctor, she gave everything to be with him.

(Hint, am I talking about the Tardis right now? Or a certain Bad Wolf?)

**A/N:**

**Hope you are liking where this is going! Keep reading my fellow fangirls and boys!**

**~Kitty xx**


	6. MasterAndTorchwood

**A/N:**

**Second long chapter today! Enjoy reader!!**

Rose awoke feeling tense and stiff. Suddenly remembering what had happened prior to this moment, she jerked her eyes open and tried to sit up... but, she couldn't move. Staring at the blank wall in front of her, she grunted as she tried to tug her arms from their locked position. It became clear that Rose had been restrained against a hard board vertically, facing a blank wall. It was just, so, dull? She yanked forward and immediately regretted her decision: the board spun forward quickly countering her weight and yanking her down. All Rose could do to stop herself from screaming was swallow and bite her lip with her eyes shut. She now faced the opposite direction except she was pinned upside down. Emitting an exasperated sort of scream-growl, Rose felt the blood flowing to her head so she kept her eyelids still squeezed shut. The girl would soon black out again if somebody didn't come and tip her back the right way around. She opened her eyes and watched a few scientists as they observed her through a glass window. Further beyond them, a modern lab slowed down to watch her. It felt wrong to be the one behind doors. Tubes of chemicals steamed next to cameras unlike any she'd seen for the last three years whilst busy people sat at computers in a row in front to the left. Rose scowled at the ignorant men and women,

"Excuse me, but I do have human rights, you know?"

At first, the nearest humans took a step back- surprised. It took the closest man a couple of seconds to understand what she meant but his faced didn't show pity as he entered Rose's cell and pushed her back upright. He then spun the bed around p to face him. Rose shook her head and gave the scientist a piece of her mind,

"I'm so sorry, but I AM NOT a test subject! I need to find my friends, now get the hell off of me and let me outta here!"

The man sighed and shrugged before leaving her alone again. He slammed the door and Rose scowled at the onlookers feeling weak and disrespected. She squirmed against the cuffs attaching her to the vertical bed. The viewers had turned away by now and a rigid rope of tort hatred wrapped itself around Rose's heart. A single tear rolled away and all the grieving girl could do was shake quietly pinned to the table. Gas soon began to fill the chamber and Rose let out a moan of discomfort. In a last spark of hope, she released the last pocket of energy stored inside and failed to escape for the tenth time. Tears didn't roll down her cheeks like they would have when she was 19 but a growing temper boiled through her swirling, brown irises. As the gas worked into her head, the restrained girl began to lose strength ten to the dozen and her thoughts that were once bathed in wrath drifted away slowly leaving way to a new hope and a soft smile. She was home, her universe, home.

The crazy psychopath rolled his eyes one last time before shooting him with his laser-screwdriver. Jack's body slumped low to the floor and his murderer had his guards chain the momentarily dead body to the wall. This man, breathing for nearly a thousand years, smirked at his little prize: Captain Jack Harkness. A member of the Time Agency, a locked point in time, leader for Torchwood 3, a friend of the Doctor and the holder of the knowledge required. The Master started easy at first,

"The girl, who was she?"

Jack had denied all answers to what he was asked which led to the Master's harsh punishment. Jack's curse would play to the Master's advantage: let him die over and over again until he gave in and blurted out the information. Striding back and forth across his office, the man almost jumped out of his skin when the miracle of a human burst back to life. Jack grinned,

"Still not gonna get it from me, Koschei. You'd have to literally break into my head to find it and I doubt you can do that."

The Master sighed over dramatically,

"Oh, you do underestimate me sometimes, Jack. Go on, try me?"

Jack writhed uncomfortably as the Master pressed his hand against the man's head. Jack had taken one step to far and now he would pay the price, or more likely his friend but that guilt would be relayed back to him in the end. Jack grimaced as the touch-telepath invaded his life and tore around every memory. A lean smirk covered the crazed man's young face as he harvested the life of this impossible human. His mind raced to the very back of Jack's brain and crashed straight into an adventure. The hidden secrets buried away like treasures. The Doctor: all big ears and leather jacket overcrowded Jack's memories. Soon enough, a very slim but tall man who wore a brown, pin-striped suit with a long trench coat populated Jack's spontaneous thoughts. This man had very good hair and was very attractive. Then came the Tardis whirring into view. Daleks and Cybermen. Torchwood and Mickey, Donna, Martha, Gwen and Rose. The Master slowed this spinning story and closely observed the Doctor's pets. One wore a maroon, leather jacket and had dark skin with black, short hair. She appeared to be a nurse of some kind and jealousy seemed to cloud her at times. Another was a smallish red-head with a feisty prick and terrible fashion sense. She was clearly not one to pick a fight with and the Master looked forward to seeing her. She seemed to be the 'latest edition' and was last seen at the Midnight spa. Koschei reached out and pulled away the slither of memory he needed: Rose with the Doctor and what she was like. Time began to tick once again and Jack gasped for air.

The cold air hit the Doctor bitterly as he stepped out of his police box. He grunted at his friend and Donna followed him back into the Tardis. His machine began to whir and creak and the pulsing slowly subsided to silence. Donna looked at him questioningly as he strode towards the screen with his hands stuck in his pockets. Unusually, his optimistic and friendly demeanour was weak and he seemed much less approachable. Donna shivered and quickly tagged along. She shook her head as the friend she traveled with pulled a lever and landed his box somewhere new.

"Hold on a minute, why are we in Cardiff?"

The Doctor didn't turn around but replied grimly,

"A friend."

Walking through the doors and out into the open, the sad man continued off towards a dark staircase by a nearby building around the busy square they'd parked in. As the two reached the base of the stairs, the press of a gun pushed itself into their back's. The Doctor whined loudly and turned around,

"Does Jack seriously never tell his friends that guns aren't the only solution?"

Donna looked at him incredulously,

"You mean that Jack, the good looking one?"

The Doctor groaned, shook his head, face-palmed with a sarcastic comment,

"No, Donna. He's my brother. What do you think?! Yes, that Jack."

Donna grinned wildly. The Doctor rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the shaded figure,

"Right, yes. Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Donna."

Donna chorused,

"Hello!"

The stranger lowered the guns and cocked their head to the right. The bright man continued,

"That's better, thank you. Now, I'm here to see Jack."

The man picked up his little con and stepped into the light,

"How do you know Jack?"

The Doctor scratched his neck and leaned forwards and backwards from toes to heels. He explained briefly that they met in an alien situation and that they had been friends for a long time. At that moment, a door behind them rolled open and the Doctor spun around quickly, his coat flapping around his legs. A massive grin accumulated his face and the previous anger was forgotten,

"Martha Jones...not undermining U.N.I.T are you?"

Martha dropped her tablet which clattered to the floor and her jaw dropped. She ran at him and flung her arms around his shoulders allowing him to pick her up in a tight squeeze. When he put her back down she smacked him hard on the cheek,

"That's for not coming around until now! Why are you here?"

Donna failed to stifle her laugh as she drank in the Doctor's surprise. His face held bewilderment and shock as though the impossible had happened even though he'd been slapped so many times before. Martha and Donna shared a knowing smile before they all headed into the base in bursts of chatter.

**A/N:**

**Well, that's all for this week. Will continue to write. Sorry if there are any tiny mistakes in it!**

**~Kitty xx**


	7. RoseAndKoschei

**A/N:**

**I no longer want to continue this story. So this will be the last chapter that I will DEFINITELY post however I may write the odd paragraph a couple of times this year. I hope you enjoy this before it goes on hiatus.**

Her beautiful body lay limply on the horizontal restraint-bed. Her hair was sprawled out beneath her like a pillow and she looked very peaceful. He stroked Rose's cheek and the girl inhaled sharply before moving her head away and opening her eyes. The Master smiled,

"Hello Rose, feeling any better?"

Her eyes widened with realisation and she scrambled away from him despite being bonded to a bed. He looked at her sceptically,

"What's wrong, Rose? We haven't met yet, I'm not going to hurt you! My name's Harold."

Rose shook her head stuttering with fear as the Master's history played across her mind like a record on a phone. He felt the press against his brain. It was a weak and untrained telepathic press that he'd long since forgotten. He shook it off quickly and Rose calmed slightly. The blonde man resumed his focus on the precious weapon beside him. Her face wreathed with anger and knowledge and a crazed hatred so strong and forceful that there could only be one source to fuel it: compassion. This was living proof of how much the Doctor meant to her. And he was the Doctor's greatest enemy therefore Rose's foe too. The worked up human snarled viscously with a look of livid anger. This wasn't going to work out and the Master could tell. With a swift movement he reached for the women's temple and jumped when a stab of artron energy swirled from his arm by an invisible force. She smirked,

"Don't even try, Master. You won't get anywhere near my memories or the Doctor and I certainly will not be your little piece of bait. That wouldn't work anyway, he won't fall for a stupid trap. I'm not even supposed to be here. The Doctor doesn't love anyone, especially not me!"

The Master sighed and smiled cruelly,

"It's always the clever ones. Sorry Doctor, but. It's my turn."

Rose put up a denial and gasped before squirming fiercely as the Master pressed his lips against hers. He reached up and pressed a firm hand to her head and steadied the screaming girl. She fell silent beneath him giving the insane rebel the perfect chance. He reached into her mind, surprised by the thrill of it all. Yes, this was no ordinary girl. Something was happening to her and it all linked back to the Doctor.

The Doctor ran around the Torchwood base chased closely by Lanto and Martha rambling on about all the amazing equipment hidden away down here and how on Earth Jack had got this. The formal man insisted through the TimeLord's chatter,

"Please, Doctor. Can you just slow down?"

Martha pushed past Lanto, grabbed her former friend by his arm and dragged him into a nearby chair,

"Doctor, listen. It's actually really convenient you showed up. We could do with your help, if you would?"

The Doctor nodded cheerfully and swivelled around on his chair to throw a pencil in a nearby mug. Martha stuttered not knowing how to put the next part,

"It's the Master... he's back"

The Doctor stopped turning in the chair not entirely sure how to feel. Was he happy he wasn't alone again or was he angry that the true enemy was back after what he did?! Shaking his head the Doctor stood up slowly and grimaced at the wall,

"Don't tell me, Jack's gone after him, right?"

Martha nodded, staring at the ground.

"Thought it was odd that a members UNIT would be crashin' out at Torchwood for no apparent reason. They don't know, do they- U.N.I.T?"

Martha shook her head again rigidly with shame.

"I'll help, it's what the Tardis wants. She is making it really hard for me not to anyway."

Martha gave him a strange but inquisitive look as they turned and headed for the main room where Gwen, Owen and Tosh were sat at computers and Donna was admiring a strange piece of alien tech. Lanto coughed as they entered,

"Tosh, how's Jack?"

Tosh cleared her throat nervously and shook her head,

"Jack is... offline. Has been for the past hour or so. Would you like to see the last recorded footage?"

The Doctor was deep in thought but nodded slowly. In front of him a scene played out on a large hologram: a crowded room. In the corner sat the Master plainly looking smug like the cat that got the cream and right in the middle was a ball. A golden globe called the Galifreyan Artron Sphere that connects two universes together. Nothing but a myth as far as the TimeLord was concerned. The legends say there are only one in each universe and they act like teleports for Gallifreyans. Time ticked by as 'Harold' continued his meaningless speech. A count down started then suddenly the large 3-D circle ignited with gold. The room filled with awe before breaking out into a loud cafufle like contagious chatter from children in an assembly. Jack's voice rang around the quiet room: 'Gwen, Owen. Any more info? ...Tosh, got enough data yet? I'm feeling a bit exposed in front of subject Kos-' The video ended abruptly and the Torchwood team began typing again. The Doctor groaned into his hands and leant back on his heels,

"You should really come up with a code name or something rather than actually you know, call him by his name. I mean, WHAT WER YOU GUYS THINKING? Not even I'm supposed to know that name. He knows that? Right...?"

The Doctor looked at the people in the room feeling their eyes bearing into him even if they had no intention of imposing a threat. The old timelord pulled on his long, coat and ran off into the cool night. This was not the trip he'd planned.

Rose rubbed her eyes gently and sat up feeling energetic and restless. The girl sprung to her feet and swirled around on the spot, hands curled up slightly with a nervous twitch. Two soft, swirl-pools of choclatey-brown skittered around quickly as she took in her location. Where exactly was she? What had happened today? More questions but also a nagging doubt shouting out that something was missing. Behind the pondering girl, someone coughed through a deceiving smile,

"Rose! Are you feeling well? I'm so sorry that I left you!"

Worried, Rose stepped back with her palms pressing against her head and spluttered through gritted teeth,

"Master, I-I-don't know?!"

The suffering girl clenched her fists and cried out in agony. She slid down the back of the bed still clenching her head. Clear surprise painted the Master's face as the female human began to whimper on the floor. Thinking quickly, he picked Rose up and lay her in his lap like a baby recalling how soothing she found physical touch. New Earth for example: Like some sort of Gas, Cassandra flew from Rose who collapsed into the Doctor's arms. He let go hesitantly but almost immediately, she fell again back into his grasp. She giggled with a shy smile,

"Hello..."

"Hello!"

They were clearly made for each other and the Master marvelled Rose's loyalty. Rather deviously, he had rewritten the surface of the crying girl's memories last night. This meant when she skimmed back over them, the Master was her idol rather than the Doctor however he realised this wouldn't last for long considering how deeply she missed him. What a tragic love story?

Stroking the blonde's hair, he whispered kind things and sat her up next to him. He shivered when she lay her head on his shoulder. Obviously something she did with the Doctor, he thought. She sighed,

"They just keep on trying to pull us apart but they never ever will. Cybermen, devils, crazy green slitheen, daleks and even the void, we've beat them all."

For a second, the Master thought she was being genuine and his plan had worked but she continued. Her tone of voice changing slightly,

"Not even you will stop us, Master. Or should I say, Koschei?"

The Master shook his head shifting away from the unbelievable women so that he could look at her in the eyes,

"Oh, you're something new Rose Tyler. Always sticking up the fight, quite the special one, aren't you? I'm having doubts that you're even human at all, I mean. Telepathic skills aren't possible for such an inferior species, such as yourself."

Rose's straight face curled into a scoffing smirk as she pushed her limits to source the data from this mad man. She chided,

"Says the one who has failed multiple times to defeat this 'inferior' species. Besides, who said I was a telepath? What does that even mean?"

The Master replied sarcastically,

"Yeah, I believe you. You totally don't know what it means to be telepathic!"

The girl stood up and paced forwards and backwards sighing every now and then. After another thirty seconds she spun around and stared directly at the Master,

"The adjective Telepathic comes from the verb telepathy. Having telepathic abilities means that you are supposedly capable of transmitting thoughts to other people and of knowing their thoughts; basically like psychic skills. A touch-telepath ,such as yourself, can use telepathy and other acquired talents when touching a specific spot on another's head. Hence touch-telepathy."

Rose held a hand to her mouth as the information came spilling out like overflowing water through a hole. Her jaw hurt from the speed that which she had spoken. The Master was sat wide eyed on the bed curiously,

"There really is something different about you."

Swiftly, he pulled out his laser-screwdriver and pointed it at Rose who squeaked loudly thinking he was trying to shoot her. The Timelord gave off an amused laugh as he scanned the girl shaking before him. Musing quietly, the Master set off for the med-room in his Tardis with his laser-sonic. Time for a few answers about his delicate girl.

The long, brown fabric flapped in the wind knocking against his sturdy legs. The man did not shudder nor did he smile. Stood still in the night with watery eyes and shadowing sadness. A strange feeling cloaked the night with it a strange emotion and the night full of darkness enveloped the Doctor. He was one with peace but peace was one with conflict. The defender of this Earth yet the bringer of the Oncoming Storm. He was the Doctor, protecting the Earth through time and space. He had many secrets and many promises. However, one pledge was an impossible promise to keep. For a human and an alien. Something stirred behind him and he stepped back from the edge of the building to stop any bad incidents from happening. Out of breath, the red-head leant forward on her knees trying to regain her strength after sprinting up a large amount of stairs in a hurry,

"Doctor...you must... stop running-"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as Donna struggled for air. He joked,

"Blimey, you need to get better at running. No wonder we're always getting caught!"

Donna looked up momentarily and her face was now full of the usual feisty energy. She slapped him on the cheek harshly before running to embrace him. She mumbled into his chest whilst patting his back,

"You stupid spaceman. You had me worried!"

He squeezed his closest friend tightly, relishing her warmth and kindness. When he wasn't alone, he became rational. The thought that loneliness could affect him in such a menacing way was scary. He wrapped an arm over Donna's shoulder and led the women back to the wall to stare out over Cardiff. It was beautiful and quiet at night which explained why the brunette man had been stood up there admiring the view. Quiet cars bustled along roads and lights blew brightly through windows or in streets. The stars twinkled brightly and for a second. Just a second, everything was fine but seconds aren't forever. And forever isn't a second.

Rose was reading intently next to the fire. In the Master's Tardis, Rose had found his library. By no means was it the same size as the Doctor's grand book-palace and nor did it hold the same splendour. All the shelves were covered in a heavy layer of dust making it obvious how un-used they were. Rose had begun to search around enthusiastically but as the time passed, she soon began to realise what little amount of books were readable. Only two had any English content but that wasn't too bad. In fact, they weren't bad books to own at all, they would come in handy. First was a large fact-book and it taught humans of aliens and more. However, the other was much bigger and seemed to attract more attention. Like the big story books on the Doctor's Tardis, this strange treasure was very heavy on her lap. Curiously, she flipped open the golden-swirl patterned cover feeling that same rush of familiarity and Adrenalin. Conveniently, the first line was in English: the Final Compilation of The English to Gallifreyan Dictionary. Beneath this a beautiful, symbolic pattern reeled delicately beneath and probably read the same. A trickle of expectancy shuddered down her like a rivulet of water carving a new path. This was going to be interesting. At the bottom of the largely blank page, two small circle-signatures were flecked in beautiful patterns using the same unique way that the symbols were written above them. Although Rose couldn't read them, a familiarity buzzed in the back of her mind. Impossibly, the shapes began twisting- turning to reveal the English underneath. Theta, Koschei. Two timeLords: the Master and another most likely dead one. The moment felt sad and made her flinch whilst a tear of unknown occurrence rolled away. Like a falling needle in an empty room, that salty droplet hit the page and awoke Rose from her miserable daze. Wet eyes were quickly rubbed clean, fake smile now permanently plastered to her face, hair pushed back neatly and knowledge of the Doctor hidden behind guarded doors. She was playing the Master's game now and her mental barriers where sky-high: not even he would be able to climb them, the pure and sheer wall blocked out all her memories and emotion from intruding minds of telepaths. She was going to win this battle before it really could begin. Soon enough, the clacking of shoes on grating alerted Rose of her Master's arrival. Game face on.

"Master! Why, you're early. I was just going to read this book."

Rose smiled innocently, putting the book down on the arm of the sofa as the Master slunk in through the doorway to lie on the sofa next to Rose. He drew her into his arms for an embrace before stroking her golden hair. She shivered under his caress; she'd longed to feel the touch of a Timelord, but not this specific one. This one was full of anger, power and mischief. Rage and authority; ready to kill thoughtlessly, like an over-powered psychopath. Every time she felt herself slipping under his deceiving spell, Rose simply pushed forth the harsh, scary truth and found herself compelled to resist his charm. Although it was often tempting to let herself fall, her heart belonged to this very man's enemy and she would never forgive herself if she betrayed her Doctor. Carefully, the blonde girl manoeuvred her soft body from the Master's squeezing arms and retrieved the book yet again. Momentarily looking up, he buried his head back in the girl's side un-phased by Rose's actions. Rose began to flip through the pages mesmerised by the beauty of the Gallifreyan language. It left warm imprints in her mind, the curves truly unforgettable. Pure beautiful perfection was the only way she could think of to describe the writing. A-Z in English to Gallifreyan. This was going to take a while... if she had anything better to do Rose was sure she wouldn't spend all her time reading but, considering her circumstances, there wasn't anything. Not moving from his comfortable position, the Master mumbled into Rose's side sending his voice vibrating through her rib cage. Yet again, she shivered. Rose felt the Master's lips curve into a smirk on her side and she pushed him off in a playful manner and raised her eyebrow slightly to emphasise her confusion. The tinged-blonde man sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically before repeating himself in a patronising tone,

"I said, there's a much easier way to read that and you'd learn a lot more faster!"

He slouched back casually and smiled, obviously deep in thought now he'd made his point. Rose closed the book for the second time and swivelled around to face the slightly crazy Time Lord. Over her time as a 'guest' she'd come to understand the Master a little better: he wasn't all that bad. It was noticeable how he winced in pain at times, or tapped the table in a rhythmic beat subconsciously, or maybe even the horrific nightmares that seemed to plague him during the night. They all revolved around 'the Drums' and Rose saw the grief they caused. Despite her fear, she couldn't help but pity him and care for the Master when she could. However, she did not want to get on the wrong side because he was absolutely brutal when someone angered him. Unfortunately for Rose, she was doomed for such wrath unless she played the Master's game and played it by his rules.

Feeling Rose's gaze upon him, the Master returned his focus to the library, Rose and the book. His sneaky smile returned and he reached around Rose to grasp the book. Calmly, he pretended not to notice the slight way Rose flinched away from him or the way her eyes darted to the door whenever he was close otherwise he might, by accident, let on and warn Rose she'd been caught. Leaning back again, the Master sifted through the book quickly before chucking it over his shoulder carelessly with a dark smile. He noted how alert she was as Rose shifted back into a sitting position. Every muscle in her body was tense as if she were either about to leg it or pounce. Neither seemed likely as he closed his eyes and tapped the table in contemplation. Rose coughed and threw another questioning glance at him. Moving slowly, the blonde TimeLord dropped his body heavily onto her side again and began to explain in a very enthusiastic tone,

"Well, Rose. I was suggesting a bilingual transfer. Easy enough: basic psychic link, basic knowledge, basic bond. Wanna try it?"

Rose looked very stressed as she ran a hand through her hair and looked down at the Master. Not concerned in the slightest with her hesitation, the Master began twisting her hair with his fingers. This was the last part of step one: gaining trust and forming a simple, un-noticeable bond.

A/N:

Well, there it is. Bye!

~Kitty


End file.
